Beautiful Monsters
by zohie95
Summary: Loki's back again. So, Fury recruits two new girls to help, but one is not what they seem. And sometimes, the toughest battles are with yourself. Bruce X OC first fic ever rated for dark themes, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Monsters**

New York, New York

I was off on a typical mission. Stop the drug cartel's ship and get out. Simple enough for me.

_"Rin, get in the bloody water and stop them!"_ Zi said over the comms with her British accent despite that we lived in America for a few years. She's been my best friend over the years on the run. Following her order, I jumped in. I swan over with little difficulty. Having a mermaid's tail helps a lot.(yes I have a tail. I'll explain later.) I heard them talking.

"ご協力をお願いいたします.( Thank you for your copperation)." The man who appeared to be the boss said. _Great, they're yakuza. Way to fill me in, Deadpool. _ I dove under the ship. Using my ice claws, I tore a giant hole in stern. _Rin, wait until I get off the ship before you try that Wolverine crap! _

_"A little late for that now!" I fired back. _

_"Never mind. Just help me with these blokes!" _The gunfire proved her point. Clamoring over the rail, I managed to slice a man's neck and throw another overborad in under 10 seconds. Some idiots tried to shoot me in the legs, but my scales prevented any damage.

"Stop them!" said Boss Man just as I felt the ship tilt dangerously to the right. I grabbed Zi and we jumped off onto the dock. By the time they were shooting at us, the boat was sinking and we were home free.

"Stop excluding me, just because, I'm the only one, who's not like you." I sang to a made up song in my head. We were well away from the combat area.

"Rin, how do you make up those songs right on the fly?"

"Well I-

"Yeah, why do you do that? A good voice by the way, I was almost lured toward you." remarked a deep voice from the shadows.

My insticnts took over. "Reveal yourself." Whipping out my ice claws, I looked around.

"Relax Ms. Seafort, or Ms. Uminoko or whatever you call yourelf."

"Cyrin is fine." The man stepped out of the shadows. He was black wearing a black trencoat and eyepatch to match. Haha, that one cracked me up. What did this wannabe pirate want? Fortenutely , Zi piped up for me.

"He's Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, and he wants us to be Avengers." She had a habit of doing that. Being a psychic, how could you not?(Again, I will explain later.)

"Does she always do that?"

"What do you want, Fury?"

"Like the busty Brit said, we're have a team known as the Avengers. Heard of them?"

" I dont have my head in the clouds, like you." My fat mouth gets me in trouble a lot.

"Very funny. We can offer you a place to stay and protection from certain villinous orginazations. Are you in or out?" I pondered that for a moment. He's the military isn't he? He'll probably turn me over to Ross quicker than Zi can recite pi.

"How come you know us so well?"

" I have my ways." Well, as of now I am broke as a joke so... _Don't worry Rin, he hates Ross and the Leauge as much as we do. _Gotta love having a friend who's a telepath.

" Fine, we're in."

"This way, ladies." he said gesturing to a car that appeared of frickin' nowhere. This will be the same as The Leauge of Shadows. They'll find out my true power and will kick me to the curb before they get hurt. Oh well, better than being homless. "Let the games begin." as I stepped into the car and sealed my future.


	2. A Author Note from a Noob

**BEFORE I GET SUED, I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANYTHING IN IT! I ONLY OWN RIN AND ZI I BORROWED FROM MY FRIEND! REPEAT DO NOT SUE ME! I forgot to put in this note because i was being a noob. I apologize in advance, thank you and everything will explained in time, dear fanfictioners. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! School's been crazy. I have three projects and homework and meh.. I'll try my best though. Disclaimer: I OWN NOT-TING! Rin: Try living my life. Rin, shut up or I'll make you a Mary Sue! Rin: I'll be good... Now, I want to thank the people who Favorited me! And my best friend in all of the nine realms, Becca. Rin and this story wouldn't be here without Zi and Becca's creativity. Now, let the fourth-wall smashing begin!

"Mama! Mama!" A little voice cried. The little girl's mother picked her up and ran out of their shanty home outside Nagasaki,Japan. But, the mob who wanted to sell the little girl to the government was catching up. The girl's mother tried to run across this toxic wasteland to the ocean were her daughter could swim away.

"Ahhhh!" as the mother tripped and dropped her daughter. The mob didn't see where they ran, but they were getting close. "Rin you have to run away, now!"

"No, momwy, I can't leave you all alone with daddy! He'll hurt you!" the little girl sobbed out.

"Rin, you have to be brave and run now! Don't worry about me, just remember you have an extraordinary gift, and that I always love you." The little girl managed a weak nod. The little girl ran and hid. The mob advanced on her mother. The girl had to watch in horror as the mob slaughtered her. She noticed that her claws were out and were very long. Long enough to penetrate skin.

"Don't worry Mommy, I will avenge you." And the girl snuck up behind the mob, and killed 10 grown men. Later, she swam out to sea, onto Tokyo. Impossible for a girl, but easy for a mermaid.

The first words out of Rin's mouth when they arrived in the bridge of the helicarrier, " When's Batman gonna get here?" Face-palms abounded. A certain genius, billionaire. playboy, philanthropist took special notice.

"Pointbreak!", he called to Thor, " 500 hundred bucks says I'll have the busty one making me waffles by next week!" Zi's reponse to that was swiftly bringing her knee into his crotch.

"Better make it in the next million years," said Zi with her snarky accent. When Stark could stand, he looked at the tall, black-haired Japanese woman opposite Zi. Are they...

"Zi! How the hell are ya'!?" recognition sweeping across Tony's features while slapping the Brit on the back. Her long, curly brown hair was going every which way.

"Tony!", an exasperated tone came from the hall, " Are you hugging her or raping her?" A tired looking man of medium height and curly brown hair walked in. He looked around until his gaze fell on Rin. His expression went from tired to shocked in a millisecond. His usually tan skin turned pale.

"Ummmmmm, I think I left some stuff in the lab." he stammered before quickly dashing out.

Yeah Rin, expect a lot more of that when they know who you really are, when they know about ME.

"Rin, you ok? Tony asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said rather convincingly. Shut up, they don't know about you yet and they never will.

Romanoff walked up, looking Rin and Zi over , as if sizing them up. "The Director asked me to show you around." In reality, Natasha was trying to find out why Dr. Banner got so freaked out when Rin showed up. "This is the water tank." said Natasha. It was the size of an Olympic pool! "And above that is the boy's science lab. They get all the toys." Bruce was in the hall going up to said lab. He was trying to avoid eye contact with any of the females.

Yes RIn. Eventually, they'll try to kill you or make you leave. Maybe they figured it out already.

"Will you shut up!" Rin yelled. That earned stares from Nat, Zi, and Bruce.

"Rin, are you sure you're alright?" Zi asked, "Maybe some television will calm you down."

"Yeah the TV room's just down the hall."

"Thank you, love." ZI said as she was leading Rin away. "Rin you can't be doin' that stuff here. We almost got kicked out of the League just because of that. But, don't worry. A few hours of Doctor Who and Hogan's Hero's will get her out of your head."

"Thanks Zi. Your a really good bloke." mimicking her accent.

"And don't you forget it."

And that was Chapter Two! Don't worry, the chapter will be so fluffy it'll give you cavities! I'll be busy, cause I have a two page paper due Monday so I'll try updating next week! Don't forget to review and thanks for the people who are following!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, if anyone's still out there! Sorry, my paper's been rough, and I had another project. And finals. And, my extended family has been causing drama, again. Now, it's like a mystery novel and I figured out the motive behind it. It'll help with writing Rin's past. Thank you if you're still following! How would you feel about a story if Rin had been a bad guy and gets shipped with Bane?(Batman AU) Just a thought. Disclaimer: I own no-ting!**

(insert line breaker here.)

_The streets of Tokyo were busy_. _Rin eyed her potential victims carefully. The girl was around 10, but had the pick-pocketing skills of the best. She needed money to keep the wolves away from the door. A very rich woman, Mrs. Seafort, the wife of a representative to Japan, was walking by. Her giant red purse was screaming for it to be taken. Rin glided so close she was practically the woman's shadow. But, Rin just ran out of luck. The woman turned and smacked Rin to the ground. The woman also had a birage of paparazzi watching her. The woman put on her sympathy face and went to "help" the poor urchin._

_"I'm sorry little girl, do you speak English? Where are you parents?"_

_"None of your damn businness!" Rin spat back._

_"What's a cute little girl doing out here all by herself? Do you need anything?"_

_"I need to get away from you."_

_"Listen, my husband and I were looking for a little orphan like you. We could give you the best home you could ever ask for. You really have the making of a ballerina."_

_"So you go plucking random kids of the street. How noble of you." Her words dripping with sarcasm._

_"Don't you want a home?" the woman asked sweetly. She considered her options, an American woman might get her away from here, from this country, where soldiers were looking for her._

_"What other option is there?"_

_"Come along now, let's get you home." Little did she know it would be one of the biggest mistake of her life._

(insert line breaker)

Bruce was walking down the hall to the lab when he heard the Doctor Who theme song come from the TV room. No one messes with his Doctor stash.

"Who got into my stash?" he yelled in a rather-Hulk like tone as he ran to the door. He yanked it open and saw Natasha, Zi, and Rin on the couch.

"Dude! I had no idea you had this recorded! I missed this episode!" Rin exclaimed referring to the episode where the Doctor fought the Weeping Angels by opening the end of time.

"They got me trapped in their geek-fest." Natasha groaned from her spot on the couch away from Rin, who was being a rabid fan-girl.

"You like Doctor Who?" Bruce asked in astonishment.

"He's practically a superhero!" Rin's eyes were full of little-girlish wonder. _Wow, she likes the Doctor? _Tony walked in, smiling smugly.

"Hey Brucie, I need you and the mer to go get something for science-bro stuff." Rin looked at him in shock.

"How did you know I was a mermaid, I mean siren...!"

"Jervis was running it since you hit the bridge. And by the way, you look lovely as a ballerina!" _Bastard, let's kill him or drown him or rip his throat out! _

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of you talking shit!" Rin yelled.

"God, what's wrong with you?". Bruce looked ready to hit Tony, hard, where it hurts.

"Bruce, why don't we go that thing out of your room." Rin reached out to grab his shoulder. Bruce paused and turned. He instantly forgot his rage toward Tony.

'Ummm. Yeah." He trailed off awkwardly. They walked out of the room together. _I knew he had a thing for her. It'll help him forget about her._

(insert line breaker.)

Rin was skipping along beside Bruce. "So how's Peps doing?" As it turned out, Tony had been in a stablish relationship for months. Pepper had actually billionaire. They didn't even notice Tony who was sneaking behind them. Bruce opened the door for Rin when they got to the room. Looking around, there wasn't anything noticeable to take.

_*click_* The door closed behind them. "What?" Bruce yelled.

"Sorry Brucie! I've waited for this day for too long! You and the science-maid are hooking up whether you like it or not! And, this is payback for wrecking my tower!" Stark called from the other side of the door. "Stark! Let us out or I will rip you in half!" Bruce was now banging repeatedly on the door. "Come on Hulk, help me out for once!" _No puny Banner, I don't want to leave_. "Great... Well Rin, guess were stuck." He turned around, but she wasn't there. "Rin?"

"In the shower." she responded from the bathroom. That was quick.

(insert line breaker)

Rin was looking into the full-sized mirror in the shower. The image to her was just ordinary. A woman with piercing sapphire eyes and long black hair stared back. But, looking down she had a mermaid's tail with black scales. Not to mention the long scars that ran along her back and tail. The only good thing about her body was the mer-mark. It looked like a koi surrounded by waves but, it branded her as a daughter of the ocean. Then, she turned the shower off. The process to change from fins to legs was natural to her. She walked out of the shower. It was getting late, so they should go to bed. Rin got changed into a sleeveless top and sweats. And, she walked out into Bruce's bedroom to find Bruce watching Doctor Who on the only bed. Glancing around, there weren't any couches.

"I'll take the floor." Rin said. Bruce jumped out of bed.

"No, Rin, I can sleep on the floor! Take the bed." Bruce persuaded. Unused to guys being gentlemanly, she stared him down as she got into his bed. "You better stay on that floor during the night if you know what's good for you." she threatened. "Night, Rin." Bruce said sleepily from his pile of blankets on the floor.

And then, the nightmares happened. _You're useless! Her mother had gone off on another rage about how she was a failure and would never be good enough. This had gone on ever since she was 10. All of this over ballet. She didn't use her powers to defend herself because a woman who was frozen to death in her summer house would raise a lot of suspicion. And, military activity. _She was trembling so hard when she woke up in... Bruce's arms? "G'mornin Rin." he said sleepily.

"How did I get on the floor?" she asked.

"Well. you were saying something in your sleep. I woke up. You must've tossed and turned so bad that you fell off."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Many times."

She suddenly remembered it was morning. " We have to go." She tried to get up, but Bruce held fast.

"No, a few more minutes. You're like a teddy bear..." he drifted off. Rin decided to lay back down with him. A perfect moment for Stark to ruin.

"Looks like you two had fun. We have a meeting in ten." He walked out saying something to Thor about owing him money on his bet.

"I guess we had to go." said Bruce. So, they walked to the meeting together hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, now I know no one is still reading. I'm am so so so so very sorry for letting you down! The accursed writers block has got me! I'll do the best I can.**

**(Still don't know how to put in line breakers)**

_A 11 year old brown- haired girl sat on the dock over the Atlantic Ocean at her family's vacation home. She was practicing her skills as a telekinetic. Suddenly, she sensed someone in the water. She looked down, and there was a mermaid! She looked really young though, only about eleven or twelve. She had a lot of scars for her age, too._

_"Actually, I'm a siren." She responded. "You kind of brodcasted that thought to me. I'm not a telepath, so you must be one!" This girl was crazy!_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not a a tele- whatever! That's some stupid science fiction." What if she told everybody else about it?_

_"It's __ok. I won't tell, I just don't know what people like us are called. What's your name by the way?"_

_"I'm Zion, and we are mutants."_

_(line breaker)_

"I have had it with mother-fucking Loki on my mother-fucking planet!" Needless to say, the one and only Director Fury was pissed.

"Are you saying that my brother has been fucking the Queen of Asgard!? " Thor boomed. "And how can a planet-?"

"It's an expression Point Break. We'll here's the lovely couple!" He announced as Rin and Bruce walked in. He and Clint just looked at each other and grinned knowingly. "Hulk and Cyrin sitting on the beach! S-M-A-S-H-I-N-G!" Zi just rolled her eyes.

"In case any of you don't' know, these are Agents Zion and Cyrin." Director Fury introducing the women. "They will be on your team and and I don't want any matin' involved." He added glaring and Bruce. " The last thing I need is a pregnant mermaid with Hulk babies around here."

Steve scoffed. "I just have one question." he said getting up and addressing Rin. "What did you do during the war?" he asked like his was interrogating Hitler.

"World War Two? I was born yet and by the way you look good for 80." she replied coolly.

"Stupid Communist. I thought we nuked you into in the ground." he said.

_What? Kill the bastard!_ "For once I agree with you." Rin lunged at Steve. He threw a left hook, but she ducked and round housed him in the chin. He stumbled back and she ponched, claws out. Thor and Tony jumped behind her and held her back.

"Christ, I didn't think they could do that!" Tony exclaimed. Director Fury just looked on at the chaos. "Me neither. Why don't the newest Avengers show us there bag of tricks." He grinned. "I might as well see why General Ross is hunting you down." Rin jumped up ready for another fight when Zi put her hand on her arm.

"_Don't. The last thing we need is you releasing her now_." she transmitted telepathically. Rin relaxed and Zi led her off to the gym. Everyone shrugged and followed suit.

(P-p-p-p-paragraph breaker!)

Everybody on the Avengers team, Director Fury and Coulson, honorary Avengers, were walking towards the gym.

"Oh my God! You have a pool?" Rin asked gesturing to the pool inside the spacious gym underneath Tony and Bruce's laboratory.

"We can't really go swimming, so I added that in the design. I had a lot of influence there, as you may know." Tony butted in. She just shrugged him aside as they walked in. It was hardwood, with a boxing ring and punching bags. In the corner, there were robot parts. "What are those for?" Zi asked. Bruce opened his mouth to answer but Tony beat him to it. "They're supposed to be for fighting simulators me and Brucie are working on."

"If you are finished Mr. Stark, we all want to get started." Agent Agent* Phil Coulson responded. Rin jumped up on the boxing ring. "So want do you want us to do?"

"Maybe you could show us-"

"Your boobs! Kidding, but I really want to know. Can Rin really mimic sounds. Sing Pitbull if you can!" Tony cut in again.

"Oh I can do much better than that!" Rin replied and stated to sing Give Me Everything. She directed her powers at Tony, Phil, Fury. and Steve. And poor, unfortunate Pepper Potts decided to walk in at that very moment.

Tony leaped over and tried to hit on her, while Steve jumped up and started doing a strip tease. Meanwhile, Phil and Director Fury were dirty dancing with each other and Clint was recording on his phone for Youtube.

_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_

_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_

_And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight _

"OK Rin, that's enough." Zi said as she separated Phil and Fury and moved Steve to the ground, using telekinesis.

Pepper shoved Tony away. "What's going on?"

"We just joined your team!" Rin replied.

* * *

_***Yes you read that right, I really think his first name is Agent.**_** Well, I hoped you liked it! **

**Please review so I know that there is life here!**


End file.
